


That's the Ticket!

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Samandriel, M/M, Make Outs, Punk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seemed to get irritated for a second, but it disappeared almost immediately. “Then how about something else, huh?” The much taller man backed Samandriel into the bike and pressed against him. “You’re into that sort of thing, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Ticket!

Samandriel pulled his jacket closer to his body and quickly zipped it up. It looked terrifying outside and he had to walk to work still. Running around giving tickets for parked cars that stayed passed their meters time limit in a blizzard didn’t sound fun. Still, it was a job and dealing with screaming drivers was a part of it.  
  
The second he opened the door, a blast of cold air hit his face and immediately tussled his hair. He quickly pulled his beanie hat over his head. He had no scarf, but he didn’t like them anyway.  
  
The walk wasn’t too bad before he got to the office where he picked up his badge, tickets and pen.  
  
Immediately outside the city was bustling with Christmas shoppers, pet owners walking their dogs and, of course, lovers.  
  
Samandriel sighed and lifted the collar of his jacket to cover his neck. He had always loved the city life, the bustling people and abundance of life that came with it… but lately it only served as a reminder of exactly how alone he was.  
  
The beginning of his shift wasn’t too eventful, a few tickets and an avalanche off the roof of the Chinese restaurant on Main Street. He warmed up inside a small coffee shop, where he greeted the owner by name and ate his lunch alone on a small corner table.  
  
After eating half a sandwich and enjoying a cup of coffee, he headed back out. Right in front of the café was a motorcycle in front of a meter. And, of course, it’s time was out. Looking around, Samandriel saw no one.  
  
He started writing the ticket, but didn’t get far before a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. The blonde sighed and looked at it. It was obviously leather, an expensive leather at that and one that matched the metal studded jacket cuff near it.  
  
“Excuse me, this bike is-” He stopped speaking as he looked up to find the scruffy, red face of Dean Winchester staring down at him. “O-oh…”  
  
“Look, I just had to drop something off real quick, I can’t-“  
  
He sighed and shook his head, “Dean, I can’t  _not_  give you a ticket.”  
  
The older man groaned, and glared at Samandriel through his tinted glasses. He played with his tongue piercing a bit, making Samandriel avert his eyes. “I’ll pay you triple the tickets price.”  
  
“Wha-… Why don’t you just pay the ticket?” He gasped, almost exasperated.  
  
“Look,” Dean bit his lip and took a step closer to the other, “I can’t get in trouble again. This one thing and I stand to lose my place in….” He rubbed his cheek, “Who cares, man? Just take the money!”  
  
“No. I-I can’t… I could get fired for that.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Absolutely not!”  
  
Dean seemed to get irritated for a second, but it disappeared almost immediately. “Then how about something else, huh?” The much taller man backed Samandriel into the bike and pressed against him. “You’re into that sort of thing, aren’t you?” He laughed, but he wasn’t joking. Samandriel knew this. Lips pushed past his hat and brushed his ear. The warmth of his breath contrasted sharply against the cold wind.  
  
His fingers were on the seat of the bike for only a second before he pushed Dean away. His heart was racing. “Wh-what are you doing? There are people-“  
  
“Let’s go somewhere else then?” A devious grin and a tongue piercing showing through. “I’ll make it worth it.”  
  
“I don’t want to lose… I mean, I…”  
  
Dean got on his bike and started it quickly, revving the engine as if calling Samandriel to join him.  
  
A quick glance at his phone told him his shift was almost over….  
  
He shouldn’t.  
  
He really shouldn’t.  
  
He did any way and it wasn’t long before he was clinging to Dean’s waist praying that he’d slow down a bit. The snowstorm worsened.  
  
—o—  
  
A rough kiss, pressed against the wall of a gas station bathroom and his winter clothes were off in a matter of moments. This was sudden, a little too sudden for the young man’s tastes, but he craved people. Craved attention and… Craved Dean.  
  
It had been years since he had last seen the famous bounty hunter’s prodigy, at his brother Cas’s high school graduation. What was he doing back in Kansas?  
  
A hot tongue on his neck prevented him from thinking any further.  
  
He arched up slightly and opened his eyes. Across from him, his reflection in the dirty mirror almost mocked him. His hair was already a mess and his face was flushed and lips were swollen.  
  
And he couldn’t believe how hot the bathroom was.  
  
This would be something to remember…


End file.
